Titanium
by forevertangledlover
Summary: Series of Whouffle/ Whouffaldi one-shots. Taken from each characters POV. Originally a one-shot called 'Titanium'. Prompts are appreciated and welcome.
1. Titanium

**This is my first Dr Who fic, so constructive criticism please!**

**Apoligies in advance for any incorrect spellings, my laptop has no spellcheck.**

**Clara's POV**

"But why? How, even!" The Doctor continued to argue.  
>"It's just a song! Why are you getting so worked up about it?"<br>"Because it doesn't make any sense! How can someone _be _titanium?"  
>I huffed in annoyance.<br>Basicaly, my phone started to ring, and my ringtone is _'Titanium'_. Upon hearing it, The Doctor snatched up my phone and began to argue with it, saying that someone couldn't _be _ titanium.  
>"It's a metal! You can't <em>be <em>a metal Clara, I am very concerned about your scientific knowledge!"

"It doesn't mean you _are _a metal, it just means you're tough, it's just a song Doctor, let it go!" I lost all of my patience and snapped.

"Don't even _think _about singing that song while you're on my ship Clara!" he suddenly changed the subject.

"Since when did you start watching Disney films?" I ask, alot more calm.

"I was investigating." He continues to flick switches on the TARDIS.

"A Disney film?" I raise one eyebrow at him.

"What if it's not _just _a film Clara? What if it's based off something true?" He walks up to me.

"It's based off a book, that's it."

"But what if the book was based off something true? What then?" he continues.

"Please don't tell me we're going to investigate?" I moan.

"Oh come on Clara, learn to have a little fun." he smirks, pulling back the last lever as the TARDIS begins to wheeze and rock.

**This may turn into a series, I dunno.**


	2. Can't help but fall for you

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, i'll try to turn this into a series, so many ideas, so little time!**

**The characters for this fic are, the Eleventh Doctor and Clara.**

**Set after series 7 episode **_**'Nightmare in Silver'**_**.**

**What happened after the Doctor gained his whole brain back, (I don't know how else to explain it, sorry). The Cyber Planner made him tell Clara he loved her,but what if it wasn't all lies?**

**Basically, a fluffy one-shot!**

**Apoligies in advance for any wrong spellings, like I said, this laptop has no spell check.**

**And also, I am really bad at coming up with names for places.**

**If you have any suggestions and don't mind sharing them, comment them below and I will try to write something, and put your account name at the top in the Authors note thing.**

**Just please keep the characters either the 11th or 12th Doctor + Clara, though I've tried to come up with stuff that involves Strax, Vastra and Jenny, but i'm not sure if they work.**

**This was about something else...**

**Oh yeah!**

Clara's POV

"So... where do you want to go? There's The Mountains of Kalai, or The Land of Zalec, great for sight-seeing!" The Doctor asked from across the console.

"Since when did you start sight-seeing?" I ask back.

"Quite recently actually." He doesn't look up as he practicaly whispers his answer.

"Well if you're not up for sight-seeing, how about the Tripaxy? Three planets that are all joined as one!" he waves his hands through the air excitedly.

"Isn't that still technicaly sight-seeing?"

"Not really, we could go to the indoor market, they do a wide range of alien fruit you might like."

"No thanks, last time I nearly threw up." I deadpan, remembering when we were at Akheten and I tried that weird, blue, apple looking, thing, how I regretted it!

My thoughts are cut off as the TARDIS jerks, then lands with a sudden thud.

"Where are we?" I ask, after finding my feet.

"It's a surprise!" he waves his hands in the air.

"What do you mean a surprise? Why the sudden change of heart?" I question.

Instead of answering, he just shoves me towards the door, putting his hands over my eyes as we approach it.

Doctor's POV

Clara's hands are stretched out as I block her vision with my own.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"You'll find out soon."

"And when is _'soon'_?"

I just smirk to myself, feeling rather smug.

As soon as we are a safe distance from the cliff edge, but close enough to get a good veiw, I take my hands away from her eyes.

Clara's POV

The second the Doctor takes his hands away from my eyes, I open them.

I step back, taken away by the beautiful sight around us.

We're standing on some sort of floating cliff, surrounded by stars, bright white lights covering a dark blue sky.

"Where are we?" I ask without looking at the Doctor.

"They call it 'Srats eht fo tenalp'."

"And in english?"

"It _is_ english, it's 'Planet of the stars' backwards!" he bursts.

"Why is it backwards?"

"Let me show you..."

Before I can even respond, the Doctor has placed his hands on my hips, making me walk backwards toward the edge of the cliff.

I grip onto his jacket collar for dear life, worried incase I fall of the edge.

"Don't worry, I've got you." the Doctor continues to reasure me, but I don't let go. "Lean back, it's okay, i'm not gonna drop you."

"I don't trust you." We lock eyes.

"You break my hearts." he loosens his grip on me even more, so I do as he says.

Doctor's POV

Her grip on my collar loosens as she leans back, gazing at the stars.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asks, her voice is deep due to the fact that her neck is craned quite far back, exposing it.

"Look for the writting." I instruct her.

"There's some sort of word, but I don't understand it."

_I love you,_ I want to say, but I can't.

"What does it mean?" Clara asks, leaning up again, her face redened slightly.

"Try and guess..." I smile at her slightly annoyed face.

"Bowties are weird..." she teases.

"Try again..."

"Men with two hearts always have big chins?"

"What is wrong with my chin?" I place a hand over it, trying to calculate its size.

"Nothing, I was only joking!" she takes my hand and puts it back by my side.

We just stare into eachothers eyes, the rest of the universe seems to disappear, and it's just us left.

"So what does it mean?" Clara asks after what feels like forever.

My breath hitches in my throat, and I struggle to get the words out.

"I love you."

"Haha, what does it really say?" she asks sarcasticaly.

"It says _'I love you'_" I repeat.

"Why does it say that? That's just cheesy."

"It's where most aliens go to clear their heads, help them think things out." I explain.

"I don't think anything could clear _your _head, also why does it say that?"

"Why do you think? The stars reflect someones most inner thoughts, and write them."

A look of realization crosses Clara's face, and she pulls away.

"Are you the Cyber Planner?"

"No!" I move toward her.

"Then why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true, I love you."

Her eyes widen, and she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and walks back toward the TARDIS.

A feeling of dread settles in the bottom of my stomach, what have I done?

Well done Doctor, you just managed to scare your best-friend.

I practicaly bolt back into the TARDIS.

"Clara, i'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I blurt out.

"_Scare_ me, you didn't _scare _me, you just... shocked me, that's all."

"Shocked you?" now it's my turn to be confused.

"Yes. Shocked."

"Why?" I can't help but ask.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a Time-lord, i'm a human, you can change your face and stay young, i'll grow old and die." she deadpans.

I close the distance between us, cupping her face in my hands.

"We'll find a way, I promise, but, only if you love me aswell."

"Yes, yes I do." she smiles gleefully, eyes sparkling.

"Well then..." I return her smile, before leaning down and ramming our lips together.

"I knew this was a snog box." Clara whispers against my lips.

**Did I really just use the words **_**'I do' **_**in a case that isn't when someone is getting married?**

**God I need to be more imaginitive.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. New Years Eve

**Characters for this are:**

**12th Doctor and Clara**

**The Doctor and Clara are spending New Years together on earth, what will happen on the stroke of midnight?**

Clara's POV

"Why can't we use the TARDIS?" the Doctor continues to question. "We could celebrate New Year on a different planet, instead of being stuck on earth with the Pudding Brains!"

"Because knowing you, we'll end up in the wrong place, with some sort of danger heading our way."

"Atleast it's _fun_!" he whines.

"Doctor, for once can we just do something normal?"

"But where's the fun in normal! Normal is boring, anyway you were the one who said they wanted to see some planets!"

"Yeah, but that's on a normal day of the year, New Year is special, you're supposed to do something nice!" I argue back.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" he gives in.

"There's a fireworks display at The Green."

"The Green? What's The Green?" he asks.

"It's just the name for a big feild, it's where they hold all the fairs and displays." I explain.

"Brilliant." The Doctor grunts.

xxx

"Just admit it, you love it!"

"It's alright..."

I roll my eyes at his arrogance.

"Why can't you just admit you're having fun? Just because we're not running up and down corridoors, doesn't mean it's boring." I question.

"There just fireworks Clara, big explosions of colours." he debates.

"There's more to it then that! You're supposed to enjoy these little moments in life, just relax and remember it all!" I state over the loud crackling and booming of said fireworks.

"You can have plenty of memorable moments on any planet, big, bright balls of fire can hardly compare to an alien ceremony!" The Doctor argues back over the noise of the fireworks.

xxx

"You coming, or what?" I glance back at the Doctor, who seems content on staying right where he is.

"Fine where I am." he deadpans.

"All you have to do is stand in a circle, and sing a song!" I walk back up to him.

"I'm not going to sing with all these Pudding Brains!"

Before I can argue back, the crowd starts chanting the countdown from thirty.

"Tell you what, instead of singing, lets break another habbit..."

"What habbit?" The Doctor raises one of his attack eyebrows at me.

"Hug." I finish, not being able to contain the goofish grin that tries to make its way across my face.

"Fine, but then can we go to a planet?" he points a bony finger at me.

"Got yourself a deal." We shake hands on it.

_10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5..._

The crowds chant gets louder, and The Doctor starts to what looks like prepare himself, opening up his arms awkwardly.

_4, 3, 2, 1..._

Everyone starts cheering and singing, whilst some couples start to eat eachothers faces, ignoring the fireworks that are flying through the air.

But it looks like we're the only people through-out the whole field who are hugging.

As expected, The Doctor awkwardly crouches slightly, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist, then going back to his full height forcing me onto my tip-toes.

We stand there, probably looking like idiots just randomly hugging, but it doesn't seem to bother either of us.


	4. Wrong place, wrong time

**Characters for this are:**

**12th Doctor and Clara**

**When Clara recieves a depo card, she asks the Doctor to take her back in time to be there on time... ish.**

Clara's POV

"No! Come on, this can't be happening!" I yell at no one inparticular.

I tried to get out of school as quick as I could, to try to get home in time to be there for when my parcel arrives, but the only thing there was a red depo card, the smuggest peice of paper in the world!

Just as I'm about to reach for the phone to ring the Post Office, a familiar wheezing noise sounds through the flat.

The Doctors head pokes out of the TARDIS door, "How does the-" I don't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I shove him back through the TARDIS doors.

"What's the rush about, Souffle girl?" he questions as I shove him all the way back to the console.

"Need to go back in time, 'bout an hour ago to pick up my parcel!"

"Say that again, but much _slower._" he instructs, exagerating the end of the sentence.

"I wasn't home in time to pick up a parcel, so I got one of these!" I hold up the red depo card in a clenched fist.

He takes it off me, observes it, then bursts into a fit of laughter.

"You absolute Pudding Brain! How did you manage to miss it?" He asks after pulling himself together.

"It's not funny! I got home as quick as I could, but I was still too late!"

He bursts into an even bigger fit of laughter, so I punch him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" the Doctor yells, rubbing his arm.

"It's not funny!"

"It is a bit." he gives me a cheeky sort of grin.

"Can we please just go back an hour or so, so I can be there on time?"

"Fine." he hands me back the Depo card and starts fiddling with the console.

"Thank you."

"Earth, England, London, 2014... ish."

I stop in my tracks towards the doors, turning back to face the Doctor.

"Ish? Don't give me an ish."

"It would appear that the navigation system is acting up." He explains, wacking the side of the screen with his hand.

"So, where are we?"

"I have no idea, let's take a look!" he pulls his magicians coat further up his shoulders.

As soon as he opens the doors, a loud, booming voice sounds.

"Seize them!"

Suddenly, someone grabs both of us by the shoulders and shoves us away from the TARDIS.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the Doctor snapping his fingers, to close the TARDIS door.

"What's going on?" I whisper to him.

"I think i've worked out that ish, we're in the 17th century, not the 21st."

I give him a glare that actually makes him wince.

"What?"

xxx

The iron cuffs are freezing as they dig right into my wrists.

"Will you stop fidgeting! I'm trying to concentrate so I can figure out a plan to get us out!" The Doctor complains.

"I can't help it, the guy put my cuffs on really tight!"

"Men can cope with pain!" He deadpans.

"I'm not a man!" I yell.

"Are you sure? I could check if you like." he gives me another cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"How about instead of double checking that I am a women, you think of a plan to get us out of here?"

After a minute of silence the Doctor speaks up.

"Clara, next time, just be there on time."


End file.
